


Завтрашний день будет добрее

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэйпэбл заметила его на горизонте спустя неделю после возвращения в Цитадель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтрашний день будет добрее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tomorrow will be kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096447) by [iamthemagicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemagicks/pseuds/iamthemagicks). 



> Одно крохотное упоминание нанесения себе увечий (от автора).

Накс перекатывает болт по её круглому животу. Матери говорили, что теперь всё может произойти в любой день.

– Как мы его назовём?

– Её.

– Уверена? – ухмыльнулся он.

– Да.

– Так как мы её назовём?

Кэйпэбл поглядела наружу, в безлюдную пустыню.

– Горизонт, – ответила она. – Ярость. Завтра. Не могу выбрать. Даг назвала дочь Стручком – в честь зелени и побегов в своём саду... Ох! – задохнувшись, она вышибла болт из   пальцев Накса и прижала его ладонь к своему животу, прямо над пупком. – Вот здесь. Ох, ну и сильная же она!..

Ребёнок под рукой тяжело толкнулся. Накс сглотнул и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к коже Кэйпэбл.

 

***

 

Кэйпэбл заметила его на горизонте спустя неделю после возвращения в Цитадель. Они с Даг собирали цветы, когда на фоне солнца и песка она увидела крохотную фигурку. Сначала подумалось, что это мираж – она ночами мечтала и молилась, чтобы он вдруг, как-нибудь, вернулся, но Тост напоминала, что фура взорвалась, случился обвал. Это была благородная жертва – он наконец попал в эту Вальхаллу, о которой только и талдычили бойцы. Хорошая смерть.

Они собрали цветы и разошлись по комнатам, но Кэйпэбл схватила бинокль и вскарабкалась обратно в сад. Она была готова к разочарованию, готова была увидеть лишь песок. Может статься, это был лишь одичавший зверь, который издохнет к ночи, или всего-то порыв ветра. Она прижала бинокль к глазам и обвела взглядом горизонт. Сперва не увидела ничего. Лишь привычные глазу песок да камни. Но она переводила взгляд туда-сюда, вверх и вниз пока не заметила силуэт. Его силуэт.

Шатающийся, весь в поту и крови. Руку он прижимал к груди, ногу подволакивал. И смотрел в одну,  вполне определённую  точку.

Кэйпэбл едва не выронила бинокль и тут же бросилась на поиски Фуриосы и машины.

 

***

 

Посреди ночи Кэйпэбл решила налить себе ванну. В жилых комнатах тихо как в могиле, каменные стены холодны на ощупь. Она почти до краёв наполнила ванну горячей водой и добавила масла, которые Даг делала из своих цветов. Когда-то у них были названия, но теперь их никто уже не помнил. Пурпурные лепестки и гладкие, похожие на шёлк, розовые. Жёлтая и оранжевая пыльца, лепестки, такие же красные, как её волосы.

Она опустилась в ванну и глубоко вдохнула, заполняя лёгкие ароматом цветов. Тепло помогает снять напряжение в пояснице. Днём приходится ополаскивать ноги холодной водой из-за распухших коленей.

Под покровом неба и звёзд Цитадель спала, а раньше здесь всегда было шумно. Сидя в своей комнате и ожидая, кого же выберут этой ночью, они часто слышали болтовню бойцов и крики детей, рёв моторов и бряцанье инструментов. Теперь же большинство бойцов мертвы, а оставшиеся наконец отправились на покой, дети спят с матерями – и скала затихла.

Она уже начинает задрёмывать, но ощущение чего-то присутствия будит.

В дверях стоит Накс: трёт глаза и зевает.

– Ты чего подхватился?

Он пожимает плечами:

– Не спится.

– Присоединяйся.

Он молча подходит к ванне, стягивает штаны и бельё и соскальзывает к ней в воду. На мгновенье вздрагивает. Она улыбается и вытягивает ноги, кладя ступни ему на живот. Он берёт их и начинает растирать пятки.

– От тебя пахнет садом.

Он раньше ничего не знал ни о растениях, ни о деревьях. Не знал, откуда берётся пища, или что такое роскошь свежей воды на коже.

– Мне нравится этот запах, – говорит он.

– Мне тоже, – она откидывается назад, кладёт голову на камень. Длинные пряди рыжих волос плавают вокруг плеч. Ребёнок беспокойно толкается: он уже готов родиться на свет.

 

***

 

Сломанная нога. Три сломанных ребра. Растянутые мышцы, вся спина в ожогах. Он был весь в мазях и бинтах. Ногу ему вправили, так что он смог бы ходить с костылём. Он звал Кэйпэбл, кричал посреди ночи, если просыпался один. Его приходилось привязывать, пока не спал отёк и нога не зажила настолько, чтобы можно было ходить с тростью.

Кэйпэбл была рядом: ухаживала за его ожогами, приносила еду.

– Не надо так биться, – сказала она, прикладывая к его голове мокрое полотенце, пахнущее какой-то зеленью.

– Больно, – ответил он. – Будто солнце под кожей.

Она бросила полотенце и потянулась за очередным флаконом.

– Вот, – сказала она, цепляя ту же тряпицу. – Сейчас станет прохладней.

Первое прикосновение ткани к коже обожгло, потом появилось покалывание, которое наконец сошло на нет, оставив после себя приятное облегчение.

– Что это?

– Растение. Помогает при ожогах. Вот, выпей, – она поднесла к его рту чашку с водой.

Бойцам раньше не разрешалось слишком много пить – так, только чтоб ноги не протянули – повезёт, если раз в три дня. И вот тогда он напивался от пуза.

– Я рада, что ты вернулся. Я ждала тебя. – Она вытёрла ему лоб.

– Я же обещал, – ответил он, делая ещё глоток. Его кормили бульоном и супом с растениями («Овощи, милый, это называется овощи»). Он протянул здоровую руку и стиснул пальцы Кэйпэбл. Бредя через пески – шатающийся, окровавленный и изломанный – Накс думал только о ней. О её пламенеющих рыжих волосах, нежной коже, о том, как её руки снова прикоснутся к его губам.

Ночами, когда ни уснуть толком, ни даже улечься поудобней не выходило, Кэйпэбл усаживалась рядом и гладила его по голове. Пела ему. О завтрашнем дне, об океане, о любви. Обводила контур его уха, рисуя сердечко.

 

***

 

Солнце зашло, раскрасив комнату оранжевым и розовым. Накс, раскинув руки и ноги, лежал на кровати, голова его покоилась на коленях Кэйпэбл. Она ерошила его короткие волосы. Сейчас она рассказывает ему истории из своего детства – того, что было прежде, чем она попала в Цитадель.

– У меня было столько братьев и сестёр… – говорит она. – Мы играли, мы пели, – вздыхает.

– Звучит прекрасно.

– Так и было. – Одна её рука в его волосах, другая – на животе. Кэйпэбл месяцами напролёт умащивала кожу маслами, чтобы сохранить её блеск и цветочный аромат. – Я скучаю по этому, по счастливому детскому смеху.

– У меня такого никогда не было, – говорит он. Бойцы были кромешным хаосом, шумным и жестоким.

Никакой нежности, веселье можно было отыскать лишь в ремонте машин и надеяться, что тебя возьмут в водилы.

Она запускает обе руки ему в волосы.

– Уже скоро, – говорит она.

 

***

 

Они месяцами спали в одной постели. Ночами Кэйпэбл касалась шрамов Накса, кончика его носа, очерчивала его губы, а он мог делать то же самое с ней. Изучать контуры её тела, ощущать её кожу и волосы.

Он плавился под её пальцами. Вниз, от плеч по рукам, там, где она проводила ногтями, по коже бежали мурашки. Они целовались, и она всегда была на вкус как сладкий плод.

Кэйпэбл никогда не знала ласковых прикосновений мужчины. Несмертный нечасто выбирал её: всё же, Прелесть была его любимицей – но было несколько ночей… Она всегда зажмуривала глаза и думала о горизонте. Но Накс был нежный, добрый, так сильно любил её, говорил так ласково. Он уважал её.

В одну из таких ночей   руки Кэйпэбл скользнули по его груди вниз, на талию, начали возиться с пуговицей на штанах.

Он застыл, затаил дыхание.

– Ты не… Я не могу… не должен… – он запнулся.

Она коснулась его губ, обвела шрамы.

– Я хочу увидеть всего тебя. Можно?

Накс сглотнул и кивнул, позволив ей расстегнуть штаны. Задержал дыхание.

– Если не хочешь… – начала Кэйпэбл.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет, я… я раньше никогда, – признался он. Покраснел.

– Знаю, – сказала она. Обвела пальцами рисунок на его груди. – Хочешь посмотреть на меня?

Он кивнул.

– Тогда потихоньку. Не будем торопиться. – Ещё один кивок. – Я первая.

Она стала на колени, вся омытая белым и синим светом луны. Размотала ночную рубашку и повязки с рук. На запястьях были неровные шрамы от бритвы. Как-то раз Кэйпэбл рассказала Наксу о них: было много крови, так похожей на её волосы, это было красиво, сказала она. В то мгновение она не хотела умирать, скорее, просто перестать существовать. Сёстры спасли её, и к бритве она больше не притрагивалась.

Бледная кожа поблёскивает в лунном свете – это самое сияющее, что он когда-либо видел. Он поднялся к ней, поцеловал в губы. Руки скользнули вниз, по её бокам, по бёдрам и снова вверх, к волосам.

 

***

 

Ребёнок появился на свет ранним утром, когда восходящее солнце заливает небо неоново-оранжевым и нежно-пурпурным. С Кэйпэбл были её сёстры и матери.

– Ты всё делаешь правильно, скоро у тебя будет чудесный ребёнок, – успокаивающе напевала Даг ей на ухо, целуя в лоб.

Кэйпэбл кричит и стискивает ладонь Накса. Его трясёт от страха.

– Прости, – тихо шепчет он.

– Ещё раз, – говорит одна из матерей. – Ещё раз – и всё!

Она кивает. Стискивает зубы и снова кричит, тужась: едва не ломает Наксу руку, но он держится.

Яркий свет слепит глаза… А потом всё разбивает крик ребёнка.

– Девочка, – говорит одна из матерей, и кладет младенца на грудь Кэйпэбл.

Та вздыхает и целует дочь в макушку. Девочка вопит – она такая сильная, как Кэйпэбл и ожидала.

– Ох, Накс, посмотри на неё. Посмотри!

Он сглатывает.

– Вижу, – и тянется, чтобы коснуться спины ребёнка.

Матери обрезают пуповину и обмывают младенца. Сёстры Кэйпэбл охают и ахают, поздравляя.

Накс смотрит, как моют ребёнка. Пересчитывает пальчики на её руках и ногах, ищет опухоли. Бойцы никогда не становились отцами, большинство из них жили недолго, а если и выживали, женщин не знали. У них не было будущего.

– Накс, – зовёт Кэйпэбл и тянется к нему. Он берёт её за руку и встаёт рядом, целует в лоб, в щёку, в губы. Она плачет, смеётся и улыбается. – Она прекрасна, – говорит она. – Ох, как она прекрасна!..

– Да, – соглашается он. Его до сих пор трясёт.

– Что не так?

– Что, если… если у неё тоже будет полураспад? – шепчет он. Он держал своё беспокойство при себе, не желая её волновать, думал об этом по ночам, пока Кэйпэбл спала, а её живот рос. Дефекты в Цитадели обычное дело.

Она сочувственно улыбается, а потом прикасается к его щеке.

– Ох, Накс… – Он целует её ладонь.

Ребёнка приносят обратно: она уже не кричит, но Кэйпэбл всё ещё улыбается сквозь слёзы.

Накс снова оглядывает младенца. Пальцы на её руках и ногах – нигде ни следа опухолей или дефектов. Он касается уха девочки.

 

***

 

– Как мы назовём её? – спрашивает Накс. Он прижимает ребёнка к голой груди: девочка крохотная, целиком помещается в его ладони. Спит, тёплая и беззащитная.

– Утро, – с ленивой улыбкой говорит Кэйпэбл.

– Идеально, – отвечает он.

Накс отошел от окна и уселся на кровать, рядом с Кэйпэбл. Та положила голову ему на плечо и потянулась, чтобы погладить Утро по волосам. Огненно-рыжим, таким же, как её собственные.

Он умиротворённо вздохнул.

Если суждено ему было ради чего-то выжить, то именно ради этого.

 


End file.
